Samantha Jollinar What if they stayed blended?
by Obi1Nemogbr
Summary: Samantha Carter was once possessed by the Tok'Ra Jollinar. What if in one Universe they stayed blended? Will eventually be a crossover.
1. When Sam met Jollinar

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate franchises.

Timeline notation: For Stargate; this fic begins Season 2 episode 24

2.02 "**In the Line of Duty**"

When the planet Nassya (P3X-382, ) falls under attack by the Goa'uld, Carter is possessed by a Goa'uld. When the Goa'uld is discovered, she claims to be Jolinar, a member of the Tok'ra, a legendary faction of rebel-Goa'uld opposed to the System Lords. When Jolinar is assassinated, she saves the life of Samantha Carter.

The story totally jarred with my sense of logic. Why would a base only have one soldier guarding a gate, especially when they know there's an assassin on the loose?

It was a total cop –out and I decided to fix it.

The first part is taken as dialogue in the original episode, with some changes with Jollinar's point of view.

**Samantha Jollinar's story:**

**Planet Nassya (P3X-382) **

Capt. Samantha Carter is crouching down in front of a man that looks half dead. Death Gliders zooming overhead, there's screaming all around her, explosions and people running around. SG teams fire their guns

Jack shouts at her "Let's go Captain, those gliders are coming back around!"

Sam shouts back, "This man's alive!"

Jack: "We can't wait!"

Another Death Glider goes on another attack run.

Carter can't feel a pulse and decides to attempt mouth to mouth to save the injured man. The man briefly recovers and grabs the back of her head, pressing her down, she attempts to back away and struggles, but convulsively swallows something down throat…she backs away and then her eyes glow.

Jack running towards her and crouches down making himself a smaller object "Carter! We've got to go! Are you alright?

Sam, looking down at the body "Yeah, I am. He's dead sir, he had some sort of seizure." Sam now Jollinar looked down with regret, but decided to follow this Colonel O'neill. She will attempt to escape later. She can feel the new host struggling against her, to no avail.

Jack "Let's get out of here, come on."

**Back at the SGC **

O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c come through the 'gate. The iris closes, and the wormhole disengages. The Gate Room is full of stretchers and medical staff…organised chaos, kept in check, by their professionalism.

Jack "Carter? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Sam/Jollinar was briefly baffled by what she could see in this new place. She has heard of the Tau'Ri, but have not realised how they have advanced.

General Hammond greets them "Colonel, I need your team in the briefing room."

An all too brief break followed. After gulping down almost a litre of water, they went to the ablutions in order to wash away some of the sweat and grime. The adrenaline produced by the battle slowly leaving to be replaced by the familiar fatigue and knowing that they have lived for another day.

They all enter the Briefing Room and sit around the conference table.

General Hammon begins: "SG1, what can you tell me about what happened?"

Daniel starts "There hasn't been any Goa'uld interference on this planet for over three centuries. The Nasyians are...were a peaceful people. They were eager to form an alliance and aid us in setting up a research outpost. There was no warning this attack was coming. We haven't even spotted any mothership when the Gliders attacked the village.

It's not normal for the Goa'ulds to suddenly just show up and wipe out peaceful people for no apparent reason, is it? Hammond asked:

"In the past there was usually some reason, most often they attack civilisations that are advancing to a point where their technology could be a threat, but that wasn't the case here."

"Maybe they found out we were there?" Jack replies.

Daniel asked "How could they know? Or more importantly, why did this particular Goa'uld care?"

"They might have been a little concerned because we just kicked the crap out of Apophis." Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the truth is we still understand very little about their society." Daniel sighed.

Teal'c stated in a grave voice "I have seen the Goa'uld wipe out entire civilisations - no reason, simply because it gave them pleasure."

"So what… Nasyia was just next on the list? Part of me wishes it was that simple, but I don't want to underestimate them." Daniel frowned

"Maybe the reasons just weren't made apparent to you, Teal'c. I mean, you are just a Jaffa." She saw how this statement was greeted by the others around the table and quickly amended what she said "All... all I meant was that Apophis wouldn't necessarily have explained everything to Teal'c; even if he was first prime. Would he?

"That is true." Teal'c agreed.

From Daniel "I agree with Sam. I think we have to assume the Goa'uld are more complex as a society than we're giving them credit for."

Jollinar/Sam interjected "The better you understand the enemy the better prepared you are in conflict."

Jack stared at her, somehow perturbed, but Daniel says "Exactly."

General Hammond changed the subject and asked "What's the status of the Nasyian survivors?"

Daniel reported "Well, we managed to rescue 237 people. The critically burned and some of the overflow, our infirmary couldn't handle, were transferred to the Air Force Academy hospital. The rest are awaiting relocation."

"Proceed." The General giving his consent.

"Sir, I think it's important to try and find the reason why Nasyia became a Goa'uld target."

Hammon concluded the meeting "Agreed! But relocation is the first priority. I'm assigning the three new SG teams 10 through 12 to coordinate with you. Dismissed.

Jack: Oh, Carter, I hate to be a nag about this but ol' Doc Fraiser says you haven't been checked out yet?

Jollinar/Sam: I'll go right now. Wouldn't want to break post-mission protocol, right Colonel?

**The infirmary **

Doctor Fraiser's examines Carter. She felt the back of Carter's neck, parting her hair to ascertain whether there is any scarring from a Goa'uld take over. She then feels her throat. "Sorry to have to do this… Right… open." As she holds Carter's tongue down, she shines a torch into her mouth. "You had a sort throat recently?" she asks.

" A little, why?" Jollinar wonders 'Do they not have a more sophisticated way to detect Goa'uld infiltrators? The Ashrak could be in this base. I must escape as soon as I can.'

"There's a small abrasion back there. I have to do a swab." As she takes the swab, "Cassandra's been asking about you."

"Cassandra, yeah, I've been so busy lately." As Jollinar learns, from Sam's mind, of the existence of this person. "I'm free to go out tomorrow, though, right? We're searching for possible relocation sites for the Nasyians."

"Sure! Cassandra's gonna be at the hospital with me tomorrow, so why don't you stop by and spend a little time with her first, you know, if you can."

"I will. " Jollinar says, but fully intending not to. 'The less people who see me the better.'

**The Gate Room**

As Jollinar/Sam watched the iris opens and she steps towards the chappa'ai. In the back of her mind she senses Samantha Carter screaming. Attempting to stop her body from escaping the SGC.

It took awhile for her to separate herself from the rest of SG1 and finally managed to dial another destination. She went by several routes and finally managed to get to the Tok'Ra's hidden base.

All this time, both Tok'Ra and human were arguing.

Samantha screams "Let me go!!...arghhh"

"I apologise for this forced joining, but it was necessary. As I said before, I will take on another host and then you are free to go back to your people." Jollinar of Malkshur replies.

"How do I know that you'll keep your word?"

"You can also access my memories." Jollinar inviting her. "It was necessary for me to take over the Nasyian man. My former host Rosha was gravely injured and I had to force the joining.

We normally ask for volunteers amongst our allies. Those who are about to die are the most enthusiastic for a longer life. Please be patient and I will find another host."

Samantha kept rifling through the Tok'ra's memories, searching for any sign of subterfuge, but finds nothing. She even learns of something else. "Why does leaving a host make it dangerous for you?"

"The quicker we change hosts, the more it exhausts us." Jollinar replies, then continues sadly "I had only taken over my previous host a short time ago, six months in your calendar. He had found Rosha, we were gravely injured and attempted to help. He was a good man, it was a pity he was too damaged. He leaves a wife."

"You were the reason, the Goa'uld attacked that village!" Sam realised.

"Yes, I regret my actions. I should not have stopped in that world. I did not realise that the Ashrak had found my location. I failed in defeating the System Lords when Ra and Apophis allied against me, now I am constantly hunted."

"Why is your kind different to the Goa'uld?"

"I come from the line of Egeria. She who was, first to fight against, the System Lord Ra. She did not feel as the others that humans are to be enslaved. She believed in in coexisting with her hosts. Unfortunately, the System Lords thought otherwise. She has since been missing for 2,000 of your years when Ra had her captured. We live in hope that she yet lives."

Searching Jollinar's memories, she sees a preponderance of female hosts "You are female?" Sam scientific mind getting the better of her.

"Amongst the Goa'uld and Tok'Ra are those who prefer male or female hosts. For the most part, we have no gender, apart from the Queens who have the ability to give birth.

"I can see no other Tok'Ra Queens. You are the last of your species?!"

"That is the unfortunate case."

"We can help against the System Lords."

"The Tau'Ri have advanced and the System Lords would prefer you to be pounded back into the Stone Age, but you have nothing to offer us."

"You can see in my memories, we have the man power, you do not have and we can probably supply things you have not thought about."

"Perhaps." Jollinar intrigued.

**Several Days Later. SGC**

"UNAUTHORISED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!!" Master Sergeant Siler's voice booms over the intercom.

"What's going on, Master Sergeant?" General Hammond asks. Stressed from the last few days, with no news about Captain Carter.

"Not sure yet, sir." Siler replies "We have a signal, no IDC, audio only."

"Patch it through." Hammond replies in a hopeful voice.

"This Captain Samantha Carter of SG1." With a voice known by the SGC. "Are you receiving me?

"Loud and clear, Captain. What the Sam Hill is going on!??"

"I have news sir….good news."


	2. To Catch an Ashrak

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate franchises.

Timeline notation: For Stargate; this fic begins Season 2 episode 24

2.02 "**In the Line of Duty**"

This chapter corresponds to the time when the Ashrak attempted to infiltrate the SGC. For some reason all those Airmen failed to realise there was a stranger in their midst wearing the uniform of another airman called John Adams.

It's a big base, but people tend to recognise others by face, if not by name.

I also added a reason why the Tok'Ra and Goa'uld never seem to require passwords from their agents.

**Chapter 2 : To Trap an Ashrak.**

**Stargate Command:**

At the checkpoint to get into the mountain, the Nasyans are transported back to the SGC, ready to be sent to their new homes, in another world.

At another entrance, airmen walk through as they're granted clearance. Keeping to the back of the line. The Goa'uld Ashrak who had taken over John Adams waited for his turn.

"Go ahead soldier" The guardsman waves through two more Airmen. As the Ashrak comes forward, the guard notices the unusual ring and asks "What the hell is that thing?"

The Ashrak replies "It's a ring." He puts it back on and asks "Want a closer look?" The ring glows and the guard is knocked senseless.

He walks through not knowing that his movement has been noted by the guards in the surveillance room. Sergeant Harriman contacted the guards for the day.

"Colonel Makepeace, a Goa'uld just infiltrated the base. He looks armed with a hand weapon shaped like a ring. I.D. reads as John Adams.

"Copy that, Sergeant." Colonel Makepeace then turned to the rest of SG3 "Okay troops, we're up."

Harriman then contacted the Operations Room "Sir, a Goa'uld armed with a device just infiltrated the base. Shall I set off the alarm?"

General Hammond replied "Negative Sergeant, keep a track on the Goa'uld and inform Teal'c. We don't want it to escape."

Each of the four member team was armed with a Zat and they quickly set up an ambush in the corridors to dispatch the Goa'uld Assassin.

Teal'c ran to the entrance as soon as he heard of the assassin, but by the time he got there. Colonel Makepeace and SG3 had already killed the Goa'uld.

They stayed clear of the body, knowing that a Goa'uld might attempt to escape by taking over another soldier, but the body stayed still.

Colonel Makepeace finally remembers to breathe out and makes a call "Sergeant Harriman."

"Go ahead." replies the Sergeant.

"Goa'uld is down. Better call for the Doc Frasier's team."

**SGC Briefing Room** :

General Hammond again found himself in a meeting to get an after action report from the SG Teams.

"We were correct to be suspicious of the patient disappearing from the hospital. Thank God, Dr. Frasier found out in time." Started General Hammond and then turned to Teal'c frowning "Are the Goa'uld so arrogant to think that their enemies, would not guard their base properly?"

"General Hammond, the System Lords make it a matter of form to have guards more for show and intimidation. Many would expect assassins, most keep their guards near them." Replied Teal'c

From Daniel "I remember when I was about to shoot Ra and his slaves used themselves as human shields. Their megalomania seems to extend towards their thoughts of invulnerability due to the fanaticism of their followers."

Colonel O'neill added with his new insight "This assassin would have been arrogant enough to underestimate us, as humans. We have managed to infiltrate Goa'uld bases a lot more easily in comparison to facilities on Earth.

They've gotten used to relying on human slaves and their technology to keep them safe. That should come in useful." Happy for the moment, then remembered that Sam was missing.

**Tok'ra Hidden base P34-353J**

Samantha exits to a desert like world. _**This place looks desolate. Still beautiful though.**_

_**We prefer worlds which are of no value to the System Lords. We have less chances of discovery.**_ From Jollinar.

A burst of sand in front and to the side occurred revealing what looked like Jaffa in Sand coloured uniforms.

One of them cried out "We mean you no harm, but I warn you, if you make any aggressive moves, we will fire upon you."

Jollinar takes over as she recognised the speaker "Cordesh, I know you. It is I, Jollinar." Then she looked and sought another face.

"Martouf."

The one addressed spoke "Jollinar? It is truly you? You have been gone for almost a cycle." He asked carefully "Rosha is no more?"

"An ashrak had been tracking me. She was mortally wounded, in one attack and I had to seek another host. I will explain more to the council." She replied grimly.

Martouf turned to Cordesh "I will escort her to the council."

"Do so." And he tells Jollinar "It is good to see you Jollinar."

Martouf and Jollinar/Sam , with several of the Tok'Ra soldiers walked to the base and Samantha could not help, but feel the familiarity in Martouf's presence. She could somehow feel his scent and possess the instinctive knowledge that this was someone she knew.

**_What am I feeling at the moment?**_ Addressing her symbiote.

_**When we take on a host. The blending would produce a different scent on the human body. What you refer to as pheromones. Humans can only notice it subconsciously, whilst we can always sense it.**_

_**I see the same way that Teal'c and the Jaffa can sense the presence of Goa'uld._

_..That's why they never asked for a password. Did they know it was you and not a Goa'uld infiltrator?**_

_**That is another reason I went to other planets. We are not fully blended, but I needed my scent to intermingle with yours enough, for those who know me, to identify. Otherwise establishing my identity would have been more difficult.**_

They stopped at another site and transport rings come up from the sand, depositing them deep underground. They materialise inside of a shiny, silver tunnel.

"These are magnificent." She had seen them in Jollinar's memories and seeing them for her own self seemed to double the sensation of awe.

Martouf led her to a crystal lined room with several people in various styles of dress. Their conversation stopped as they arrived and looked at them. Again Jollinar took over the conversation. "Garshaw of Belote, I bid you greetings. I am Jollinar of Malkshur."

Garshaw came forward and looked at her with a piercing gaze. "Yes, it is you." She smiled and came forward to hug a friend. "We had thought you lost."

"Rosha was injured and I had to seek our a new host. Much needs to be explained, but this is my temporary host. Colonel Samantha Carter of the Tau'Ri."

"Temporary??" Garshaw replied with a raised eyebrow.

"This is my second host since you had seen me last. I had another host, but he too died. Samantha Carter was attempting to save his life when I took her over." Jollinar hung her head in shame, at the memory.

Martouf's eyes started to glow and a much deeper voice came out "Jollinar, you have broken our most sacred rule."

"I am sorry Lantash, but it was necessary. I would have died not able to give you a warning. We have a traitor in this base. I stayed away as long as I could in order to let him believe he succeeded and for me to blend with Samantha Carter.

I could not risk contacting you before now. I had to be sure of my information, but my contact was killed when the village was attacked by the Goa'uld."

Garshaw was shocked by this news, but asked "Who is it?"

"Cordesh." Jollinar replied "Much as I refused to acknowledge the information, he was the only one who could have betrayed our previous base. My spy confirmed this fact. You must search his room for any communication devices."

Garshaw and her host Yosef were in conflict

_**Could it be that one we have called a friend for so long, is a Goa'uld spy?**_

_**Jollinar could be the one lying, but we must be sure.**_ replied Yosef.

Garshaw turned to Martouf/Lantash who also had a worried expression. "Take some guards with you and summon Cordesh. These are serious charges and he must defend himself."

To the others in the room "Anise, Ocker, we must search his room." She then addresses the rest of the Council "If he is a spy for the System Lords, we will have to evacuate quickly."

"I will get things in readiness, Councillor Garshaw." replies Ocker, the Tok'Ra Security Chief, as they all leave and go with her to search Cordesh's room..

By the time Cordesh had arrived, they had already found the communication device. They knew they had been betrayed.

Garshaw comes forward, anger in her voice "Are you Cordesh or are you Goa'uld?"

Martouf and the others restrain him and Cordesh angrily spits out "The plague that is the Tok'ra soon will be wiped out."

She immediately used a hand device to prevent the Goa'uld from harming his host.

Garshaw orders "We will attempt to remove this thing from Rekert, without harming him."

Too late, they could only stare in horror as Rekert convulsed in pain. The Ashrak damaging his host to ensure he could never impart knowledge gained from the Goa'uld.

Garshaw finds her voice and commands "We will be evacuating this base, before the Goa'uld attacks." Several members of the Council leaves to start the evacuation.

Her eyes meet those of Jollinar/Samantha "We need to discuss the future."

**Consequences**

"Selmak is dying and now we find that you have taken a host against her will?"

Samantha feels sadness at this news and accesses Jollinar's memories of Selmak. one of the oldest and wisest of all Tok'ra !?! She takes over the conversation as Jollinar concedes to her.

"I'm Samantha Carter of what you call the Tau'Ri. She did take over and I am an unwilling host. Now that I know more about her and the Tok'Ra, I can see a reason for remaining as her host."

She knew to avoid the Tok'Ra word for alliance, as it stemmed from the idea of blending between human and Tok'Ra. "We can offer you our friendship and perhaps technology exchange. In return we would need your knowledge of the Goa'uld."

Anise replies "We are the Tok'Ra and as such we are weaker than the System Lords. We have to work in secret and as such we use technology not dissimilar to the Goa'uld.

Garshaw also says "We have heard of the Tau'Ri and you have done well in destroying Ra and his ship, but you would not survive a Goa'uld armada."

"We already survived one attack by Apophis. We destroyed both his ships."

Garshaw's eyes flickered with light, briefly displaying her shock and anger "We had operatives in those ships. That is why we could no longer hear from them."

"I am sorry." Samantha said in contrition. "We were in a battle for survival. We had no choice."

Garshaw's demeanour changed and her host took over "Thank you for the information." Yosef said in a sad voice. "At least, we now know what happened to them."

Coucillor Delek interrupted "As it is, we must find another host for Jollinar and release Samantha Carter back to the Tau'Ri. She would be too much of a security risk. We cannot take her with us."

Samantha replies "I understand, you don't use the sarcophagus because of its debilitating effects, but how can you find a host for Jollinar, when you can't even find one for Selmak? She knows what needed to be done and perhaps help another she loves.

"Will you be willing to remain host to Jollinar?" asks Garshaw.

"Yes….And I think I know another who can be host to Selmak." Taking a deep breathe "My Father. There are also others dying who may be willing for a chance of a longer life."

"It will take some convincing, but I have to contact my people. I have to convince them that the Tok'Ra are different to the Goa'uld.

Samantha's eyes glow and Jollinar speaks "My host has communicated to me that we will have to separate whilst in her planet to convince her leaders that she has not been taken over."

"You may not survive this meeting?" stated Garshaw harshly.

"I would not survive without a host. I can also see myself blended with Samantha Carter, I like her personality."

"We will evacuate for now" Concluded Councillor Garshaw. "Then we have to arrange another site for this meeting with the Tau'Ri."

Samantha asked Jollinar _**Are you sure about this? You may die, if we separate so soon.**_

_**From what I can see, in your memories, the longer you are missing, the more difficult it becomes to convince your leaders. Particularly Jack O'neill.**_ Jollinar continued

_**You risk your life constantly, but you have not mated with this man? Such a ridiculous concept. This fraternising between officers.**_

_**Okay, this is going to be some getting used to, but please stay away from my love life.**_

_**Very well…**_ Jollinar replied with a mental sigh. _**This is not over **_

_**I heard that.**_A moment later _**What is it with you and Martoush?**_

_**We are lovers.**_

_**What?!!**_

**I will explain later.**

Sam found out that when the Tok'Ra blended their feelings were also involved. When they fall in love, both the symbiote and host would have the same feelings. It was mind blowing data that she had not considered. She had inklings of this feeling and knew it may just grow as the blending became total.

She set all thoughts aside as she made preparations for the journey back to Earth and the SGC.

Note:

Cordesh's host was never named. I decided to take the actor's name Rekert.


End file.
